pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Eaglesrule8/HOLY HERBERT THE PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
CHECK THIS FREAKING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Twinkie102true but still *Guess freakin wat *DUUDE *GUESS WUT *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *DOOD *10:41Eaglesrule8WHOA *WHAT *10:41Twinkie102we'll be down in georgia tomorrow *10:41Eaglesrule8HOLY FRICKNUGGETS * *SWAG *Why? *10:42Twinkie102you know how there's a lot of walking dead crap down there *my parents are big fans of it, and we're driving down to check out the cast *10:42Eaglesrule8Yea its filmed here * *10:42Twinkie102*set *not cast *xD *sounds wrong the way I accidentally said cast *10:42Eaglesrule8did u see the episode where a guy got shot in the face? *lol *10:42Twinkie102no, I'm not a fan of it xD *10:43Eaglesrule8well i know 3 ppl who were zombies in it *10:43Twinkie102Fun Fact about me: I'm sensitive about animals, and when I walked in the room when a scene of a bunny getting shot, I literally almost cried *10:43Eaglesrule8the one i am talking about is known as "The hot guy that got shot in the face" * *AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *;* * *BUNNY D: *10:44Twinkie102anyway *how far are you from the walking dead sets *10:44Eaglesrule8"The hot guy that got shot in the face" is my student council president *ummm 30-45 minutes *10:45Twinkie102IM COMING FOR YOU *loljk *10:45Eaglesrule8O_O *NUUUUUUUUUUUUuuu *10:45Twinkie102we probably wont have time even if I could come * *10:45Eaglesrule8 *Thtd be awesome tho! *10:45Twinkie102imagine if we drove past each other one time and we never knew it * *10:46Eaglesrule8O_O *QUICK WHAT CAR DO YOU DRIVE? *10:46Twinkie102I DONT DRIVE *IM 15 *10:46Eaglesrule8Color type company *U know what i mean -_- *10:46Twinkie102 *its blue *k *oh and honda *no *toyato **toyota *I always mistake our car for honda *It's a toyota *and highlander *Now, I've given too much info * *10:48Eaglesrule8gold, lexus that looks like: http://prntscr.com/3k7v18 *10:48Twinkie102 *10:49Eaglesrule8give me a pic so we can see if we pass eachother xD or cars tht look like ours *so den we can say like the time we passed if we see one exactly like eachothers *10:49Twinkie102here is a pic that looks just like ours http://prntscr.com/3k7veg *10:50Eaglesrule8THATD BE SO AWESOME *k *10:50Twinkie102it isnt ours tho * *but like *its *10:50Eaglesrule8now we need to see if we pass eachother *10:50Twinkie102you know what I mean *xD *10:50Eaglesrule8dude *like *10:50Twinkie102wat *10:50Eaglesrule8if u see a car tht looks like mine record what time it was every time *and i will do the same *and then we compare *10:51Twinkie102too much work xD *10:51Eaglesrule8and if we have the same times then we passed eachother xD *aww cmon D: itd be so cool xD *10:51Twinkie102I'll probably end up sleeping for a few hours down the road *10:51Eaglesrule8 well do it anyway *10:52Twinkie102but I usually end up waking up around 8-9 am on these road trips *10:52Eaglesrule8cuz guess what *10:52Twinkie102wut *10:52Eaglesrule8i will alsi be near the set 2morrow *also* *10:52Twinkie102WHAT *ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS OR ARE YOU FREAKING TROLLING *10:52Eaglesrule8cuz we r going to Atlanta for lunch *I AM SERIOUS * *10:52Twinkie102HOLY SH!T! *10:53Eaglesrule8WE'RE GONNA BE SOOOO CLOSE *10:53Twinkie102IF WE MEET, THAT WOULD BE THE 2ND BEST DAY OF MY LIFE (sorry, meeting bradley steven perry in time square will always be the first best ) *Dood around what time would you be ther? **there *10:53Eaglesrule8(no offense taken) Idk but most of the day *10:53Twinkie102BRB *10:53Eaglesrule8kk *10:55Twinkie102Back *Are you talking about around Senoia? *10:55Eaglesrule8idk let me check *10:55Twinkie102Cuz I might be mistakened *I gtg in 2 minutes *pls hurreh, I gtg in about a min *hurreh *HURREH *UHRRRRREEEHHH *10:58Eaglesrule8DUDE *http://prntscr.com/3k7xeg *O_O *i am not even kidding *10:58Twinkie102aw *wait *10:58Eaglesrule8BUT ITS SO CLOSE *10:59Twinkie102o_o *10:59Eaglesrule8o_O *10:59Twinkie102I might bring a sign tomorrow saying ur username *10:59Eaglesrule8o_o *10:59Twinkie102I gtg now *So.. Bye *10:59Eaglesrule8PLZ DONT' *10:59Twinkie102y *10:59Eaglesrule8and AWWW BYE D: *itd be wierd *xD Category:Blog posts